One of the difficulties encountered during construction work is that the specific shape and dimensions needed for various support structures such as scaffolds, handcarts and the like varies dramatically from construction site to construction site. Furthermore, it is virtually impossible to predict what support structures will be needed prior to arrival at the construction site. Clearly, a quick and efficient method for constructing a variety of support structures, preferably from a single set of components, is needed.